


I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing- Klaine Valentines Challenge One Shot

by MrsCriss2012



Category: Glee
Genre: Family, Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016, M/M, Parenthood, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCriss2012/pseuds/MrsCriss2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine bring their baby daughter home for the first time (follows canon events from season 6).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing- Klaine Valentines Challenge One Shot

When Blaine finally pulls up outside his and Kurt’s marital home, he breathes a massive sigh of relief. “I did it,” he says quietly, smiling when he feels his husband’s hand rest on his shoulder. 

“You did,” he whispers from the backseat. “Well done.” 

“Is she still asleep?”

Kurt glances down at their newborn daughter, still just fourteen hours old. He rubs his finger gently over the back of her tiny hand, balled into a fist. “Yeah,” he says, unable to stop smiling. “She’s dreaming sweet dreams, grateful that her daddy is such an excellent driver.” 

Blaine gives an embarrassed laugh, secretly very pleased with himself for driving their baby home safely. He steps from the car and grabs their bags, throwing them into the hallway before running back to watch Kurt take the baby seat from the car. 

He snaps yet more photos, determined to document every moment of this miraculous occasion so that they might all look back on it together someday. He feels overcome with wave after wave of emotion; not only when he looks at their daughter, but when he watches his husband with her, too. 

A massive surge of deep, profound love seems to build up inside of him and then manifest itself in either a massive grin or, like now, tears of total joy. 

“She’s so beautiful,” he chokes out, sliding an arm around Kurt’s waist. “And you are, too.” 

“I love you,” Kurt says before kissing him gently. “I love both of you. It’s funny, isn’t it? She wasn’t here yesterday and yet now, I feel like I love her so much already.” 

“Because she’s our daughter,” Blaine says proudly. “And we should get her inside.” 

They know visits from family and friends will be imminent but for now, polite messages on all their answerphones have requested that they are left alone to enjoy their new addition and so, after a call to Jesse to check on Rachel’s welfare, they settle down together on their enormous couch, the baby snuggled tight to Blaine’s chest. 

“I could watch her forever,” Kurt declares, cuddling close. “Look at her cute little mouth as she sleeps. Hey, did you see her pinky? It’s so tiny.” He holds her tiny finger out against his own, unable to comprehend how giant it looks in comparison. “Have you had any more thoughts on her name?”

“Hmm, no. I’m just enjoying her being here, really. What about you?”

“Yeah, same. It’s weird, but before she arrived I felt like we needed to have a name ready and now I feel like it’ll come, in time, and it will be the right one. She really is perfect, isn’t she?”

“Completely.” 

Given that they had endured an entirely sleepless night helping Rachel through her labor, it’s hardly a surprise that they drift off to sleep together, only waking when the baby starts to cry. They quickly tend to her needs though, with Blaine changing her diaper before Kurt feeds her. 

After that, it’s getting late, and they take great delight in settling their daughter to bed in the crib that has been ready and waiting by their bedside for the last month. Both feel exceptionally proud and despite both having rumbling stomachs, they stand looking down on her for a long time before reluctantly moving to the kitchen in search of food. 

“You don’t need to cook,” Blaine says, wrapping his arms about Kurt’s waist from behind. 

“I know, but I don’t mind, really.” He carries on slicing peppers, smiling at the feel of Blaine’s lips trailing down his neck. “She’s such a good girl, isn’t she?”

“Hmm.”

“She’ll probably sleep for a long time,” he adds, letting his head fall back onto Blaine’s shoulder. 

“Are you...?”

“Yes,” he says quickly. He moves Blaine’s hand to the front of his pants. 

“On the couch then. I’m not taking you to bed with her right next to us.” 

The cooking abandoned, Kurt happily lets Blaine drag him into the living room, quickly making light work of his sweater. He’s just moving his hands to his belt buckle when the first cry comes, followed by another and then another. 

“What?” Blaine frowns while Kurt groans and starts down the hallway. “We only just put her down!”

“I’ll settle her,” Kurt says confidently, but two hours later and it becomes apparent that it’s not all that easy to settle a newborn when they can’t tell you what’s wrong. 

Blaine is convinced she must need more milk, and Kurt agrees, even though it’s only been a short time since her last feeding. Indeed, the baby does seem more settled afterwards, but then she burps and spits up nearly everything she’s taken. Eventually she is quiet once more and, their intimate moment forgotten, Kurt and Blaine decide to head to bed. 

“Oh come on!” Blaine sits upright in the dark, fumbling to switch the lamp on. “Forty five minutes!” he moans. “That’s unreasonable. I thought babies wanted feeding every three to four hours?”

“So did I. Here, I’ll try walking about with her.” 

Kurt paces around the house, desperately trying to soothe their little girl but every time they think she’s content again, she starts up with another loud cry. In the end, Blaine takes over, wandering around the living room and gently singing while Kurt tries to rest. 

By the time it’s three in the morning they are both exhausted, and slowly realizing that parenting a newborn is pretty tricky given that they don’t come with a set of detailed instructions.

Completely exasperated, Blaine cradles the baby in his arms and holds the tip of his pinky up to her mouth, amazed when she immediately starts sucking on it, hard. “Kurt...”

“Pacifier!”

“Yes! There’s one in that box in the nursery.”

“On it!” 

It seems to take an age to locate the pacifier, which they were sure they wouldn’t be using, and to then sterilize it and wait for it to cool but finally, at four forty three precisely, when their daughter is twenty four hours old, she falls back to sleep. 

Weary to the depths of their bones, Kurt sits in the corner of the couch, with Blaine between his legs. He hooks his chin over his shoulder and they gaze down together at their tiny, sleeping bundle. 

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

“She can really yell,” Kurt whispers. 

“And poop.”

“And spit up.”

“But she’s beautiful,” Blaine adds. 

“Completely. I’m so tired, Blaine, but you know what? I feel like I could stay here all night, like this, just watching her sleep.” 

“I love her, Kurt,” Blaine says, his tears of joy starting up once more. “I love you, and her, so, so much.” 

“I know that,” he says softly, kissing into the warmth of his neck. “We love you too.”


End file.
